


Подарок

by Alma_Feurige



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Service Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige
Summary: На годовщину их совместной с ангелом жизни Кроули получает подарок, которого не ожидал. И сам бы не додумался!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 26





	Подарок

Как и вчера, дождь колотил по брусчатке, а штормовой ветер то стихал, то поднимался вновь, срывая с платанов мокрые листья и бросая их в лицо прохожим. А те смеялись, вместе укрывались сломанным зонтом, в обнимку стояли под витриной магазина и бежали по лужам, догоняя такси. И держались за руки.

Как назло, Азирафаэлю в этот вечер встречались только влюбленные пары.

Он все кружил по кварталам Мейфэйра. Брел по лужам, зачерпывая воду оксфордами. Заглядывал в чужие окна.

И все думал, что хотел бы вернуться в прошлое и прожить тот день заново.

Вчера Кроули заехал за ним с роскошным букетом роз. А выглядел так, что Азирафаэль на мгновение потерял дар речи. Разумеется, их ждал столик в «Ритце», и говядина по-веллингтонски, и великолепное вино. Кроули даже согласился пойти домой пешком — «сегодня все, что ты захочешь, ангел» — и они вместе шагали сквозь дождь, держась за руки. Распили бутылку виски, вспоминая Ренессанс. Переместились в спальню и долго занимались любовью, и Кроули как всегда уснул у него на груди. Азирафаэль поначалу тоже задремал, а потом проснулся. Встал с постели, вспомнив, что не помыл бокалы. Какая глупость. Вспомнил про бокалы, а о главном забыл.

Забыл поздравить Кроули с их первой годовщиной: ровно год они были вместе.

Азирафаэль в третий раз пересек Гросвенор-сквер и оказался у знакомого дома. Тяжело вздохнул, поднялся по лестнице, но звонить в дверь не стал.

Телефон Кроули на ночном столике показывал вчерашнюю дату.

Сам Кроули спал — обнаженный и в мятой постели. Азирафаэль понял, что все равно не найдет правильных слов. Он в одно мгновение заставил одежду исчезнуть и скользнул к Кроули.

— Ангел?

***

Азирафаэль открыл глаза. Похоже, его разбудил лунный свет: плотно задергивать шторы Кроули никогда не любил.

Да и спал Азирафаэль редко. Сейчас он лежал на спине, смотрел в потолок и обнимал Кроули.

И отчего-то вспомнил про бокалы.

Стараясь не потревожить спящего Кроули, Азирафаэль встал с постели. Выбрался в гостиную и покачал головой: похоже, виски до сих пор бурлило в крови, раз ему захотелось помыть бокалы вручную.

Азирафаэль уже представил, как вернется в спальню, нырнет под теплое одеяло и будет обнимать Кроули всю ночь. На пороге чуть оторопел: Кроули был не один. Его обнимал и целовал светловолосый ангел, и Азирафаэль вдруг увидел себя со стороны.

«Это все проклятый виски», — подумал он.

Поначалу Азирафаэль так и остался на пороге. И не мог оторвать взгляд от того, что сейчас творилось в постели — от того, что светловолосый ангел творил с Кроули. Все смотрел, как тот целует шею и живот Кроули, и как Кроули кончает, выгибаясь всем телом.

Азирафаэль обхватил себя рукой — стояк у него был каменный.

А когда Кроули взял в рот у того ангела, он больше не смог сдерживать себя.

И шагнул к кровати.

***

Азирафаэль удивил его, разбудив поцелуем: обычно он старался не тревожить Кроули во сне и до утра мог лежать с ним в постели, читая книгу. Не то чтобы Кроули был против: сейчас он постанывал от удовольствия, запустив пальцы в светлые локоны.

А потом и сам встал на четвереньки — Азирафаэль все еще оставался на коленях — и вобрал в себя весь его стояк, твердый, горячий и такой большой.

Азирафаэль всегда точно угадывал его желания: был осторожным и нежным, а мог ухватить за волосы и трахать в рот, если Кроули хотелось «пожестче».

Как сейчас.

Кроули удивился снова, ощутив руки у себя на бедрах: хватка была сильной и знакомой, хотя Азирафаэль в этот момент вдалбливал член ему в глотку. И одновременно вставил ему пальцы в задницу, растягивая его и заставляя насаживаться на них, а потом сам насадил его на член. Кроули сладко распирало изнутри, он хотел обернуться и посмотреть, но Азирафаэль очень уж крепко держал его за волосы. Так что Кроули просто сосал один член и насаживался на другой, и наконец жадно проглотил все, что излилось ему в рот, падая на кровать между двух ангелов.

Один Азирафаэль целовал его, а другой трахал пальцами и поддрачивал рукой.

А когда Кроули кончил, ангелы поменялись местами.

Теперь Кроули лежал на спине — затылок его свешивался с кровати. Первый Азирафаэль обхватил его голову, заставляя взять член в рот: конечно, они с ангелом уже испробовали и эту позу, и остальные, где Кроули мог продемонстрировать свою исключительную гибкость. Но сейчас второй Азирафаэль закинул его ноги себе на плечи и вошел в него на всю длину — и Кроули больше не мог ни поерзать, ни пошевелиться, и ему оставалось лишь чувствовать, как оба члена в едином ритме двигаются в его теле.

Он счастливо захлебнулся соленым семенем — и мгновенно кончил сам, едва второй Азирафаэль обхватил его стояк ладонью. Пришел в себя уже в гостиной, где его положили на столик. И едва приподнял голову, как твердый член ткнулся ему в губы, и Кроули послушно вобрал его в рот, вдыхая пряный мускусный запах. И тут же почувствовал, как в задницу ткнулся другой член.

После столика был диван, а после дивана его взяли на полу и в ванной. С ним не церемонились: после ванной Азирафаэль сел в кресло, приказав Кроули встать перед ним раком и взять его член в рот. Но не сосать. Второй Азирафаэль в это время вдалбливался в его задницу.

Кроули не помнил, сколько раз он кончил сам и сколько раз кончили в него: казалось, его всего сейчас заполняло семя Азирафаэлей, которых он давно уже не различал. И кому из ангелов пришла идея открыть ящичек с секс-игрушками, он тоже не знал.

Теперь его руки были связаны над головой, и он снова лежал в кровати между двух ангелов. С дилдо в заднице и кляпом во рту: как будто Азирафаэли не хотели, чтобы даже капля их семени вытекла из него. Член ныл, яйца болели, а Кроули мог лишь ерзать и скулить. Ангелы все еще продолжали его мучить: поцелуями и самыми нежными ласками.

Кроули застонал — сейчас он был готов молиться кому угодно, лишь бы ему дали кончить.

Дилдо исчезло вместе с кляпом, а его снова поставили на четвереньки — и он опять насаживался и сосал, и наконец кончил. По телу разлилась истома, он рухнул в постель, проваливаясь в сон.

И уснул прежде, чем успел поблагодарить Азирафаэля за подарок к годовщине.

Сам бы он до такого не додумался.


End file.
